


as above

by inexorableformation



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Parent Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Post-Recall, Reunions, and me being unable to keep the symma/rah and sym/bra brain down, bc thats also sth that i need in every fic lmfaoo, not really graphic violence but reaper gets hurt, the minor relationships are sombra being there, when im trying to do plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexorableformation/pseuds/inexorableformation
Summary: "Stupid of you not to run," she says.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 15





	as above

**Author's Note:**

> im just a big fan of the "hi its me haha awkward how i just got shot" fics what can I say
> 
> also can and will not shut up about reaper overwatch

Fareeha soars above the battlefield. When she sees Satya fight the Reaper she fires. He stares up at her. A challenge? Fareeha takes the shot. As the metal of the Raptora touches ground so does the rocket- a direct hit, an explosive blast that forces Reaper to his knees.

"Stupid of you not to run," she says and takes aim. "Any last words?"

Fareeha doesn't intend to wait for him to speak but Reaper laughs and her heart falters violently. An instinct. A memory.

"I'd tell you to look out for my kids in my stead," he says with smoke rising from the hole that used to be the left side of his body, "but I think Jesse and you have had each other's back forever."

Fareeha stares. The gears don't have to turn, they've already stopped again. The rocket launcher in her hands shakes. Is it malfunctioning, she thinks until she glances down and numbly watches her fingers tremble.

"And Sombra's got it covered," Reaper continues, too calm, too upbeat for a wraith. "Ninety-nine percent of the time."

The air a few metres next to Satya shimmers and Sombra comes into view, frowning, her arms crossed over her chest. Fareeha follows the trajectory her rocket would have taken had it not hit earlier. A clear line. A clear shot.

"Gabriel?" she asks, useless, pointless, redundant.

Reaper lifts his clawed hand.

"Hi."

"I thought you were- I- I went to your funeral."

"That's sweet of you."

"No, you _died_ , you-"

"Like your mother died?" Reaper asks, cocking his head. There's a smile in his warped voice. There's half of his body missing.

Fareeha takes a step closer and sees Sombra reach for her gun. Lifts a hand, lays her own weapon on the ground. The fight still goes on close to them but her head is empty, her ears filled with the sound of wind, the sound of static.

"We should get you to Angela," she says. "Can you walk?"

Reaper laughs, breathy.

"I'll be fine, kid. One rocket won't kill me."

There are gunshots, not too far away. Familiar sounds. Familiar weapons.

"Jesse should know," she says. "Genji. My mother. Jack. They-"

Fareeha trails off. There is pity in the mask's black eyes.

"Ana knows."

She exhales sharply. Then, again, for a good seven seconds.

"I didn't give her much incentive to tell anyone," Reaper admits. "Our last meeting didn't go well."

"You tried to kill them."

"Briefly."

Sombra snorts, still a little ways away, and blows a kiss to Satya when she frowns at her. Fareeha doesn't hear much of what they're talking about. At least one of them seems to be having fun.

"Why this?" she asks. "Why Talon?"

Reaper shrugs. His body is reassembling. The smoke particles return, heal, build up from the ground.

"A means to an end."

"What end, Gabriel?"

"Revenge," he says and huffs. "Or that's what it was."

Fareeha takes another step closer.

"What is it now?"

The mask stares. His clawed gloves click on the ground as he hesitates.

"Do you trust me?"

Fareeha blinks. Hears her mother's voice speaking in hushed whispers. Of change. Of belief.

"I do," she says. "Are you going to try and prove me wrong?"

Reaper rises a shapeless ghost. Fareeha reaches out to him and he laughs, brushes spectral fingers against hers before whirling away.

"Well, it was nice to meet you ladies," Sombra says. "We should really get together some time again soon."

With that, she's gone.

Fareeha sits down in the middle of the square and looks up at the sky. She'll pick up her weapon again any second now. Any second. The clouds pass by. A hand on her shoulder, Satya telling her they need to go. When she rises her heavy heart does not keep her down.


End file.
